The Good, the Bad, and the Baloo/Quotes
Quotes from "The New Adventures of Pac-Man: The Good, the Bad, and the Baloo". Quotes :Baloo: This is our chance! I always wanted to engenier a train! :Pac-Man: But I thought Bart Simpson said not to touch it. :Baloo: I'm not going to touch the train. I'm going to touch the controls! Doobity-doo! :Pac-Man: Aren't the controls part of the train? :Baloo: Nah! They don't even know each other! ------------------------------------------------------------------- :is chasing after the train and he hops on the caboose :Baloo: Reach for the clouds you big train you! hopping along the train's cars Yee-hah! Yee-hah! Whee! Doobity-doo! :bumps into a tunnel and falls in the caboose :Baloo: Hmmmmm. Almost lost my hat. ----------------------------------------------------------------- :Baloo: into the cab of the engine I am the Baloo with No Name! :Pac-Man: I am the Pac-Man with a Name! If only I could remember it. hat falls over his eyes, he puts it back up Oh, dear! :Baloo: Well now. how'd you get here so fast? :Pac-Man: It's a fantasy. :Baloo: Hmmm. I wonder how you run this choo-choo. Doesn't look too complicated. :nods and jestures to the levers. Baloo tries pulling them but nothing happens :Baloo: Must take that delicatessen touch. :nods. Baloo picks up a hammer and bangs it on the levers. The train starts moving at a very fast speed :Baloo: Woah, woah! Bagheera! BAAAAAAAGHEEEEEERAAAAAAAAA! :whistle blows :Pac-Man: Yiiiiikkeeeeesssss! -------------------------------------------------------------- :Tech E. Coyote: Help! Help! The whole and the head gang stole the train! Oh my! I must find Sheriff Porky! :Porky Pig: stuttering The w-w-w-whole and the head gang? Oh d-d-d-dear! --------------------------------------------------------------- :is driving the train :Baloo: Choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo! Toot-toot! Doobity-doo! opens the train's furnace Say, Pac-Man. Could you feed the furnace so I can figure out how to stop this choo-choo? :Pac-Man: Of course. laughs Perhaps the furnace would like a smakeral of power pellets. I know I would. -------------------------------------------------------------- :train chugs into a river :Baloo: BAAAAAAAGHEEEEEERAAAAAAAAA! :train chugs out of the water as the engine blows its whistle :Baloo: What am I going to do!? I've pulled every switch! I've switched every pull and it still wont stop! :Pac-Man: to a peddle Did you pull this one? :steps on the peddle. The train screetches to a stop, but then it flips into the air and lands back on the tracks facing the other way. The train then starts moving fast again -------------------------------------------------------------- :the train, Baloo quickly keeps pushing and pulling levers. The train revs like a car, starts moving faster, and blows its whistle :Baloo: out of the engine's window Look, my hat! jumps out of the train to get his hat, but gets caught on a hook Hey! Let me go! What's going on!? :looks back at Baloo, then he looks forward and sees Porky Pig, Tech E. Coyote, and Cornel Hathi coming towards him on the handcar :Pac-Man: Oh nooooooooooo! :screaming :train's whistle blows as the train and the handcar crash right into each other causing a huge explosion --------------------------------------------------------------- :Porky Pig: Oh, P-p-p-pac-Man, why did you do it? :Pac-Man: I don't know, Porky. Why did I do it? Um, what exactly is it that I did, exactly? :Tech E. Coyote: You took a train without asking you... you... train napper! Now, how about an alabi? :Pac-Man: Why, thank you, Tech! But, I'm not sleepy yet. :Porky: I-i--if you don't come up with a good excuse, you'll have to face the j-j-j-judge. :Oggy: Tech, and Porky look at the judge, who happens to be Oggy. He is playing a harmonica and slapping Joey the Cockroach with his flyswatter. In a sing-song voice, he says And guess who gets to play the judge. voice Looks like there's gonna be a swingin' tonight! maniacally :Pac-Man: A swinging? Oh, how wonderful! I love to swing! :Porky: Oh, d-d-d-dear! T-t-t-this is not all folks! --------------------------------------------------------------- :Baloo: I confess, sheriff! I did it! I'm the train-napper! Pac-Man had nothing to do with it. :Porky: You mean Pac-Man's innocent? :Baloo: Yes! He told me not to take the train, but I wouldn't listen. He was just a fall-Pac in all this. :Porky: Pac-Man out of jail, and gives him a big hug Oh, P-p-pac-Man! I'm so glad you're not a l-l-l-l-low-down, no-good, lousy t-t-t-train-napper! :Pac-Man: Why, thank you, Porky. I'm glad to hear it, too. :Tech: Yes but, what happened to the train, Baloo? It's not like it could have just rolled off by itself! :hears the train whistle and sees the train coming towards them, off of the tracks :Tech: Then again... :runs while screaming, as the train starts chasing them like crazy Category:Transcripts Category:Quotes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh TV Spoofs Category:Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs